


A mother does not forget her babe

by dxnsalemons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnsalemons/pseuds/dxnsalemons
Summary: Daenerys finally meets her mother.





	A mother does not forget her babe

The warm breeze kissed Dany’s skin as it flowed between her silks and silver hair. She could hear the faint songs of the waves in the ocean before her and she could feel the drops of water tapping at her feet as she cuddled into the sand.

She could leave, Dany thought, she could buy a boat and sail away. She could mount Drogon and fly with her children to Volantis and live out her days with the red priests. But alas, people had need of her, and she had no time for dreaming. 

Dany focused on her breathing, matching her breaths to the tide coming onto the shore. In, and out. In, and out.

“Daenerys,” a faint voice spoke, “Daenerys, Daenerys.” 

Dany rose suddenly, immediately examining her surroundings for threats. She is the queen of meereen, the last Targaryen, and mother of dragons; many wanted her dead. 

“Who are you?” Dany shouted to the empty beach, “What do you want?”

“Do you not recognise me?” The voice questioned her, now becoming louder and clearer, “I recognised you. Though you are much bigger than when I last saw you.” 

Dany turned to fave the ocean and found herself facing a woman, much older than herself. Dany was taken aback, the mysterious woman before her looked just like herself, with the features of old Valyria. 

“So you do know me?” The woman chuckled.  
“I- I don’t-“  
“Open your mind and think, child.” 

Daenerys searched her mind, searching for any memories of this woman. But she didn’t know her, and that thought made her sad. She wants to know her, something about the woman’s presence made dany not feel so lonely inside. 

“You are my last memory, Daenerys. Our time together was short, but precious. A mother could never forget her babe.” 

Dany’s heart stoped, “Mother..?”

“You were so small,” the woman continued, “You had whisps of silver upon your head and the most beautiful eyes. Though you cried and cried so loudly, as if you were trying to match the storm outside.” The woman cupped Dany’s face in her soft hands, and traced her thumb across her cheekbones.

“Mother.” Dany mumbled the word to herself as if hearing it for the first time, “Is it really you?” 

“Yes, my child. I am Rhaella.” 

“What else do you remember?” Dany met Rhaella’s gaze, her eyes were dull and faded, it was almost like she wasn’t really there.

“That is all, as your eyes opened, mine shut forever.” Her voice turned to sorrow as tears began to fall.

“Where have you been, why have you not came to me sooner?” 

“I was in Braavos, waiting for you to come home.”

Home. The thought of it dwelled on her mind constantly. Her red door, her lemon tree and ser willem. The childhood she longed for, and the childhood that she will never have. 

“You could come with me,” Rhaella took Dany’s hands in hers, “We could go home, together.” 

Dany was inclined to say yes, she could be with her family, forever. If only...

Dany pulled away from her mother’s touch, “No, no I can’t. My children need me, I am all they have.” 

“Of course, my child, you are their mother. I’m glad you have found joy in this cruel world. I had only wished that your brothers could have taken a similar path.” 

Rhaegar, Viserys. Her brothers, her cruel brothers. Dany has always dreamed of meeting Rhaegar, men told stories of his love for his people, how he used to sing to them in the streets. But then Rhaegar kidnapped a young girl, and then he died, and he became someone she did not want to meet. 

But Viserys, he was all she had, for a time. He cared for her, raised her and protected her. And then he sold her. Viserys was not the man she would want to call brother. 

“They were not nice men.” Dany spoke in a hushed voice, worried about offending her mother.

“No, they were not.” Rhaella lifted Dany’s chin so she could meet her eyes, “But you are not like them. You are kind and gentle, someone I am proud to call my daughter.” She lightly kissed Dany atop her head.

“Thank you, mother. I-“

“Your grace!” Ser Barristan called out from beyond the trees, “We must return to the city.”

Dany turned to face the trees and called our to him, “We will in a moment.”

Dany went to speak once more to her mother, but Rhaella Targaryen was gone, all that was left was wind in her place. 

Daenerys was alone once more.


End file.
